


Ref

by Tree_Hugger_Lez_Lover



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, F/F, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Hugger_Lez_Lover/pseuds/Tree_Hugger_Lez_Lover
Summary: This is my very first adventure into the world of fanfic writing.  Long time reader - first time writer.  I have been listening to the Pentatonix song, "Ref," and was inspired to write this short fic.  Don't get me wrong - I would love for Jane and Maura to be together, but that's not where they end up in this story.  Maybe the next one ;)  Thanks to my beautiful wife for her encouragement and editing.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ref

Jane burst into Maura’s house, heat radiating off her skin. She was seething. She found Maura washing dishes in the kitchen. Maura didn’t bother to pay any attention to her loud entrance.

“What the hell is my stuff doing back in my apartment along with your key to my apartment!?” Jane yelled at Maura’s back at the sink.

Maura calmly shut off the water and stopped washing dishes. She bit her lip, bowed her head, and rested her hands on the sink for a moment, gathering her strength to deal with the Italian anger.

“Jane, we’ve been over this,” Maura said patiently before turning around and crossing her arms in front of her, a stern look on her face. The eyes that once always seems to hold a glimmer of love for Jane seemed hard; uninviting. 

“Come on, Maur’, you can’t throw away our relationship just because I screwed some chick when I was drunk,” defended Jane for what felt like the 100th time.

Now it was Maura’s turn to get angry. Her face reddened and whole body started to tighten. 

“Yes, Jane, yes. You screwed some chick! In the bathroom of the Robber no less. Is that how little you think of our relationship? Of me?” Maura ended in a whisper.

Jane stepped forward to comfort Maura, but the doctor stopped the detective in her tracks with a scouring look. 

Maura wiped a single tear her eye and cleared her throat.

“You think I miss you? Maybe I’ve got a little too much pride to let you back into my life,” Maura admitted.

Maura got a look in her eye that Jane had never seen and before the detective knew it, she was being pushed out the door, Maura’s hand firmly on her chest.

Maura continued, “But you know what, Jane? I did you right. And you went and left. You thought this was a game. And guess what? You ain’t gonna win, cuz’ I’m the ref.”

And with that Maura gave a final push to the slack-jawed Jane and closed the door on her for the final time.


End file.
